pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
A
|-|Czarna Wdowa=Nieznane intencje |-|Mona=Pierwotna założycielka drużyny, stalkowała i znęcała się poprzez SMSy, maile nad Kłamczuchami |-|Toby=Podwójny agent |-|Spencer=Podwójny agent |-|Lucas=Szantażowany przez Monę |-|Melissa=Szantażowana |-|Darren=Szantażowany |-|Shana=Sprawiedliwość za sprawę Jenny }} 'A ' jest głównym antagonistą całego serialu. "A" jest anonimową postacią, która wysyła pogróżki do Alison, Arii, Hanny, Emily i Spencer, a także Mony. Historia Mona używając pseudonimu "A" zaczęła straszyć Alison za pomocą smsów i innych środków komunikacji, także stalkując ją. Po zaginięciu Alison, Mona odpuściła sobie zabawę i wróciła do niej rok później, gdy Aria wróciła z Islandii. Ponownie zaczęła wysyłać tajemnicze smsy, tym razem do jej przyjaciółek. Ostatecznie została złapana w finale drugiego sezonu i wysłana do Radley Sanitarium. Podczas, gdy Mona sama działała przez pierwsze dwa sezony, zupełnie nowe "A" przejęło jej grę i kontynuowało nawiedzanie dziewczyn, kiedy ona była w Radley. To, nowe Wielkie A prawdopodobnie założyło grupę ludzi, którzy prześladowali Kłamczuchy. Toby Cavanaugh był jednym z jego członków, jednakże dołączył do drużyny, żeby chronić swoją dziewczynę - Spencer i dowiedzieć się, kim jest Czerwony Płaszcz. Wygląd "A" pojawia się jako postać z czarnymi, skórzanymi rękawicami i czarnym kapturem, spodniami i butami. Przez sezony, historia skupia się na rozwiązaniu zagadki, kim jest "A". Aczkolwiek, A zostało zauważone w wielu przebraniach, choćby jako Czerwony Płaszcz czy Czarna Wdowa. Tożsamość "A" udaje Alison w swoich wiadomościach. Po pogrzebie Alison napisała: "Wciąż tu jestem". Kiedy dziewczyny przygotowują memoriał w "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone", napisała, że będzie obserwować, jak Tom Sawyer, który również był martwy i przyglądał się im. W pierwszym odcinku, pisze do Emily "Zostałam zastąpiona", odnosząc się do Mai, wskazując na to, że "A" wie, iż Emily kochała Alison. "A" nawet powiedziała "A jest dla Alison" w "Know Your Frenemies". Kiedy Spencer była podejrzewana o zabójstwo Alison, "A" odnosi się do tego jako "moja śmierć". W "unmAsked", pierwsze "A" jest ujawnione jako Mona. W monologu, który odbywa się w jej głowie słyszymy, że jest to, czego "oni" chcieli. Dowiadujemy się, że "A" nie działa sam. Nawet ich lider przychodzi do niej w odwiedziny do psychiatryka, a Mona mówi do niej "zrobiłam wszystko, co kazałaś". W "The Lady Killer", drugim "A" okazuje się być Toby. W "I'm Your Puppet" Spencer dołącza do "Drużyny A", co czyni ją trzecim członkiem. W "EscApe From New York", Nowojorskim A okazuje się być Shana. Losy w serialu Wkrótce Notatki thumb|Alternatywne zakończenie dla PAige i CAleba * W odcinku "The Lady Killer", zdrajcą i drugim członkiem "Drużyny A" okazuje się być Toby. Nagrane było kilka zakończeń, żeby uniknąć wycieku tego właściwego. Alternatywnymi bohaterami, którzy mieli być zdrajcami byli Caleb i Paige. * Olivier Goldstick sugerował, że Shana jest pomocnicą drużyny, dlatego jest uznawana za "A" * W Touched by an 'A'-ngel, Mona jest na koniach wraz z Hanną, jednak "A" wymasowało Emily. Już wtedy można było domyślić się, że "A" ma kogoś do pomocy. W "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", Mona ujawnia, że Lucas Gottesman wymasował Emily. * "A" lubi odniesienia do Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, używając ich w smsach, np. "Lwy i tygrys i suki, o nie!" (z "Lwy i tygrysy, i niedźwiedzie, o nie!"). * "A" jest uzdolnioną osobą do hakowania komputerów. * Pieniądze nie są problemem dla "A", ponieważ może zapłacić duże kwoty. * W książkach "A" było pojedynczą osobą, która nie miała pomocników w przeciwieństwie do serialu. -A miało pomocnika w książce ! Nick Maxwell * Lider Drużyny "A" jest kobietą. Ma zostać ujawniona w ostatnim odcinku całego serialu. -A zostanie ujawnione w sezonie szóstym(Wywiad z Marlene) * Niektórzy fani wierzą, że w sezonie 3A Toby, Lucas, CeCe i Mona działali razem jako A. * Keegan Allen (odtwórca roli Toby'ego) zna tożsamość "A". Jest jedyną osobą z obsady która posiada taką informację. Galeria 10171671 10152074207295233 470435914745144030 n.jpg 10308088 10152074209690233 1647438571321311004 n.jpg 1380210 10152074209405233 7393124358399092308 n.jpg Tumblr inline mrjpmqBcUx1rgo5sb.png BmoqD oCYAARLsv.png 182958 533014353426706 939533779 n.jpg DarrenA.jpg MelissaA.jpg 640px-A_in_New_York_(Clearer_Version).png A symbol.png CourtDrake.jpg LucasA.png MonaA.jpg SpencerA.png TobyA.jpg WIB.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Anonimowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu